Darkness from the past
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Achievement hunter/Mavin/Raywood/GeoffXJack/JackXGeoff. There are things in all of our pasts that we are not particularly proud of and it had probably gotten us into some trouble back then. But what no one tells you is that sometimes a mistake you made in your past could come back to haunt you. Set in X-ray and Vav universe. Warning: Violance, yaoi, smut and rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"He will pay. He will pay for what he has done."

"But he has them back on his side. They are back as a team. What will we do now?"

A chuckle rings through the room like a haunting echo.

"Not for long. Two yes they will be only a little bit of a problem. But the other one."

Another chuckle this time shorter than the last.

"If they can fall apart once it can happen again."

"I think I like where this is going."

"All we have to do is conduct the right strategy and a little push in the wrong direction."

Three chuckles now ring through the room together.

AN:

Written on my phone so hopefully I caught any autocorrects or mistakes. Also I am tired as can be so there might be a chance I might have missed some mistakes.

At the start of my Fake Ah crew stuff I always saw it spelled Vegabond. I started being bothered about it but was confused always having it known as one way and not the other. Eventually I looked it up and now I know it's Vagabond. So only after actually looking up have I decided to change it. Even though I'm really tired and I really should be in bed right now.

Enjoy!

Kitkat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Vav sighs as he stares at the TV.

The TV is turned to some program about a crime but Vav isn't really paying attention to it.

Vav isn't seeing the program at all right now instead he's in his own thoughts.

A figure plops down on the couch next to him though he doesn't notice.

He stays in his thoughts for a few moments longer until...

"Um? Vav?"

Vav jumps and turns only to relax. "Oh. Hey X-ray what's up?"

"Dude what's with you? Are you ok?" X-ray raises an eyebrow at the other.

Vav gives a smile. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just kind of staring off into space."

"Ok. If you say so." X-ray turns to the TV. "Now I'll ask again since I don't think you heard me when I asked as I plopped onto the couch. What are we watching?"

"Oh um." Vav turns to the Tv. "Something about a crime or something. A past crime I think. Was off in space so I didn't pay attention to much."

X-ray sighs slouching a little. "That sounds boring." He then shrugs. "Whatever I can handle boring."

Vav looks to his friend sadly for a few moments. "I'm sorry." He says under his breath.

"Huh?" X-ray turns to the other who quickly smiles. "What? Did you say something?"

"You're hearing things." Vav waves it off and turns back to the TV. "Why don't we see if they are any reports of crime we can help with? If not we can just go out."

"Works for me." X-ray turns to the TV and Vav changes the channel to the news.

The two watch the anchor blab on about some traffic reports.

After a few moments Vavs eyes flicker to X-ray for a moment and he sees X-ray watching the TV so he turns back to it.

Finally something comes on.

"Oh! What's this?! Breaking news there appears to be some kind of panicked commotion down there. Somethings going on just west of the centre of town on Ark lane. Looks to be around thirty fourth street so be careful if you're in the area or are planning to go there."

X-ray jumps up to his feet. "Alright! Vav this is it! What we've been waiting for!" He says grinning.

Vav smiles softly and gets up. "Alright! Let's go!"

The two race out the door though they make sure to close the door behind themselves as they hurry to go stop whoever is causing trouble. They hop onto a bus that just pulled up and settle in a seat each so they are side by side.

Vav slightly glances around at everyone who is on the bus right now. He turns away once done and looks to his hands that are on his lap.

"So what do you think it is?" X-ray suddenly asks.

Vav blinks and turns to look to X-ray.

X-ray turns his head with a slight tilt enough to look to Vav. "This bad guy and his plans."

"Give me a moment?" Vav asks and glances away thoughtful. "Well I mean it could be just some small villain again. Someone with very minor plans." He says thoughtfully and X-ray nods listening to the other. "Or it could be a bigger threat... Let me think... Really we won't know until we get there." He turns slightly to the other after a moments pause.

"Yeah that's true." X-ray turns to look out the window.

Vav looks away again and his eyes drift to a small child standing on the bus seat by his mother making baby sounds.

"We're here!" X-ray says leaping to his feet and Vav whips his head to look to the other. He presses the stop button then takes the lead as Vav follows to the front of the bus.

They get off at the stop and hurry towards where the commotion is. They skid to a stop to check out the situation first before charging in.

"Hahaha!" A man stands there laughing and a big smirk on his face. "Now may all you cower for I shall turn you all into babies! The town will fall to ruins!" He is wearing a ski mask though there's a dark blonde ponytail hanging out from the bottom of the mask to drape across his shoulder. He's wearing a navy blue muscle shirt, dark grey yoga pants and black heavy duty boots. His bright blue eyes almost seem to shine compared to the dark colour of the mask. He holds within his hands some kind of gun that mostly seems to be made of blue liquid or something almost like murky water that's still blue.

The weapon is thick and like a round diamond shape.

"Not if we can help it!" Vav says as the two jump forward puffing their chests out proudly trying to seem really brave in the current situation.

The man laughs. "Ah. X-ray and Vav. I was wondering when you would show up."

"Yeah and well now we did so prepare to be beat." X-ray says and Vav nods as they get ready to charge.

The man laughs for a short amount of time. "Well. Don't you worry. I have something even better planned for you. It is not worth it making you into babies." He reaches through the front part of the collar of his shirt pulling out a pistol aiming it at the two as he clicks the safety off. "So say your prayers." He begins to pull the trigger as X-ray and Vav try to move hoping that anything will work before it's too late... It's kind of hard to move to the sides with people on either side of you standing petrified with terror; plus if they drop to the ground or turn to run they will be vulnerable long enough to be shot.

Using their powers is their last chance.

Suddenly before the trigger is pulled someone else jumps onto the man from behind knocking him to the ground.

The gun clatters away from the man who let it go in surprise.

"MOGAR!" X-ray and Vav say at the same time in happiness to see the other.

"Mogar been tracking man. Mogar glad he did." Mogar says.

"And we're glad you were too." Vav says moving over to the other and gives him a hug.

Mogar hugs back.

X-ray slightly rolls his eyes. "Mushy stuff." He says making Vav chuckle.

"Oh come on. I know you also want to give Mogar a big hug!"

"You go be gross somewhere else." X-ray waves him off only getting another chuckle in response. "So why were you tracking the man?" He asks watching Mogar.

"Man cause trouble in forest. Man shooting small critters like target practice. Leave bodies on ground too."

"Well he's going to go to jail." Vav says glancing to the man who is trying to get up but Mogar is keeping a foot on him holding him down.

Mogar nods.

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Mogar saves X-ray and Vavs life! Extra! Extra!" The small paper boy calls out holding newspapers as he walks by.

X-ray and Vav smile softly at it.

The police arrive and take the man away as well as thanking the three for their help.

"Well." X-ray stretches a little. "That was a little eventful."

"So now what?" Vav asks.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving." X-ray says glancing to the two. "I'm going to get something to eat." He turns to head off. "You coming Vav?" He stops and turns only to see Vav seeming to say something to Mogar before waving as he heads to join X-ray. "Saying see you later to Mogar?" He asks with a slight smile.

"Yup." Vav nods.

The two begin heading off but Vav slightly glances back having the feeling he's being watched.

It's not a new feeling to Vav recently and he sees that Mogar already left so it's not him as he had suspected that it wasn't Mogar... this gaze feels menacingly and… familiar…

Vav turns back the way they are going as he just hopes that one day he'll be able to catch whoever it is that is watching him.

X-ray takes him to a Mary Browns and they eat talking every now and then when not having food in their mouths.

After that X-ray heads back to his apartment to get some rest.

Vav instead heads off to the forest where he arrives at the tree house that was built after X-ray and Vavs horrible attempt at making one. "Mogar?" He calls as he pokes his head inside.

"Vav." Mogar speaks from a little deeper in the tree house.

Vav moves more into the tree house and heads over to where Mogar is.

Mogar watches Vav as their eyes meet for a few seconds and the other moves closer until they are hugging again.

"Mogar... I think that X-ray... I'm kind of scared that X-ray might catch on." Vav says worriedly as he tries to work out how to explain it. "That he might find out..." He trails off for a moment before continuing. "It's just a bad feeling that he will find out... Like something nagging at me about it..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

X-ray blinks awake when there is knocking on his apartment door. He gets up looking to his alarm clock that reads ten thirty am. He groans then gets up in his pyjamas and heads to go see who it is. He opens the door and finds Vav standing there. "What? I was getting my beauty rest." He sighs.

"People are talking about something going down by the abandoned house on fiftieth street." Vav tells him.

X-ray blinks slightly more awake now. "Ok. Hold on." He closes the door and rushes getting changed before opening the door again. "Let's go." He closes the door as he leaves his apartment then the two race off to go see what is going on.

It's not too far so they jog to the location instead of waiting for the bus.

They arrive and don't see anyone around.

"Did we miss it?" Vav wonders.

"Aw man. That would suck." X-ray huffs in disappointment.

"Oh hey guys."

The two turn to see Ash, Hilda and Rusty.

"Hey. You guys here to find out what's going on?" Vav says.

"Yeah." Rusty sighs softly.

"But there's nothing here." Ash says glancing around.

"Yeah. We're a little confused as well." X-ray says.

Mogar then walks up on the scene.

"Mogar you too?" Vav asks as they turn to him.

"Mogar hear it was big trouble." Mogar responds.

"Well this is interesting." Hilda says in a suspicious tone.

Then a dull grey small ball rolls up to them making them look down to it.

"What's this?" Vav questions.

It releases some kind of gas that quickly surrounds them.

They cough and try to wave it off but are soon dropping to the ground as they faint.

When the gas clears they are all on the ground unconscious.

"Ugh." X-ray groans as he begins to awaken. His eyes blink open and he finds that he appears to be in an unfamiliar place. He sits up quickly almost blacking out then looks around himself.

It appears to be some kind of cell with dark brown brick style looking floor walls and ceiling though with a silver and gold plate to hold a chain on a part of a wall.

The wall that has the plate on it is the back wall with the plate in the corner area.

There is a chain that leads to a metal collar that almost entirely covers Vavs neck as it seems to be keeping Vav from going too far around the cell.

The back wall has a window that's a little high up and it in line with the centre of the bottom of the wall.

The side walls are bars that criss-cross so there are squares not allowing anyone to be able to go through... Unless it's a baby then maybe but that would be pointless if they had a baby with them.

When he faces the back wall to his right seems to be the cell with Ash, Hilda and Rusty while to his left seems to be the cell with just Mogar.

The plate that Vav is chained to is right in the corner of the back wall on the side that Mogar is on.

Vav seems to be the only one chained.

While the three to the right seem to be chilling more to the centre area of thee bar wall separating them, Mogar is sitting halfway between the centre of the wall and where Vav is.

"What's going on?" X-ray asks confused.

"We're stuck in here." Vav says.

"No way. We can bust out." X-ray turns to the wood door enforced by metal and tries to use his powers... But... They don't work... "What!?" He gasps confused.

"Some kind of block." Mogar says. "Powers useless here."

"So a barrier..." X-ray glances down a little thoughtfully. "So..." He pauses and looks up in a gasp of realization. "We really are trapped here!"

"Yeah." Vav nods. "I don't know how whoever took us did it but they did." He says.

"Well... Now what?" X-ray asks turning to the others as best as he can.

"There really isn't much we can do." Hilda says. "We can wait for whoever took us in to come back. Plus we will be able to find out more of whatever is going on."

X-ray nods. "Yeah that's probably the best option right now." He sits on the floor where he is and silence takes over them.

Vav looks away and for a moment his and Mogars eyes meet though it is hardly noticed by anyone else.

"But it might get a little boring as we wait." Rusty says.

"It can't be too bad. At least we have each other here." X-ray points out.

Vav flinches slightly and looks away at X-rays words.

About a minute later the door to the cell that X-ray and Vav are in opens making them both jump to their feet.

A black haired man with a curled moustache walks in and smiles. "Greetings."

"No..." X-ray gasps. "It can't be... Could it?"

The raven laughs. "I won't lie to you." He says. "Yes. Yes it is."

X-ray takes a step back in surprise.

The man walks past X-ray to look to Vav who stares back in surprise. "It's been awhile." He says. "Hasn't it? Vav?"

Vav clenches his teeth with a slight glare. He now knows for certain that it was this man that had been following him and he is more than certain on why.

"Or..." The man smirks. "Should I call you by your other name?"

Vavs eyes widen and he shakes his head desperately as he leans back a little on instinct.

The man turns and walks back to past X-ray as he continues anyways. "Freebird."

"That's where you're wrong." X-ray says. "He's not Freebird. Right Vav?" He announces smiling confidently at the man.

The man stops and turns to look over his shoulder with a knowing smile.

Vav is quiet.

X-rays face falls in worry. "Vav?" He turns a spark of fear flashing across his face.

Vavs head is lowered as if to keep his gaze as he is refusing to meet X-rays eyes. "I'm sorry." He says almost quietly but loud enough to be heard.

X-ray looks shocked and horrified. He takes a step back and shakes his head a little. "No." He says in a slight gasp. "No it can't be."

"But it is. He lied to you. All this time." The man turns to face the two.

X-rays hands clench into fists and hesitantly Vav looks up to the other slightly.

The man moves closer to X-ray. "Let me tell you some stuff. I'm not going to hide anything from you."

X-ray turns to the man with half open eyes.

"Well for starters everything from the corpirate and so on. All were a facade to keep others away." The man begins. "So don't worry. Your precious Vagabond is still all yours. Always has been and always will be."

X-ray glances down then turns to look to Vav but does so only for a moment before looking at the floor a little in front of his feet.

"And I want you to know that we won't lie to you like Freebird here has. Oh and how can we forget about his accomplice." The man turns to look at Mogar who glares at the man. "You both may have tried to hide the truth but that doesn't mean you are someone else." He says. "I was at first a little surprised that you Mogar kept your name the same. Though I suppose with the way you aren't wearing the same clothes as before you might have believed it would be enough. Plus those lines you have on your face are new." He says almost like he's observing before moving on. "I must say that your act of not being who you truly are was well done. We weren't fully sure at first if it was really you guys but we caught on to your lies."

Mogar growls slightly as Vav glares at the man along with Mogar.

The man turns back to X-ray. "So now you know the truth." He says. "So. I would like for you to decide what it is you are going to do now." He places a hand on X-rays shoulder. "I want to give you the chance to join and become a ruler of the world. I'll give you some time to process everything and decide." He pats the others shoulder then leaves the cell closing the door behind himself.

"Alright will someone tell us what is going on?" Ash asks.

"X-ray..." Vav begins looking at the other slightly worried.

X-ray looks back to Vav with a glare. "I can't believe you!" He snaps with hurt obvious in his voice. "I trusted you! When we met I knew that there was no way you could be him!" He pauses a moment and glares at a part of the wall. "The man I swore my entire life to hunt down... And he was in front of me the entire time!"

"Please X-ray listen!" Vav begins looking pleadingly to the other.

"No!" X-ray snaps to make the other shut up. "I can't believe I trusted you! Both of you!" He tells the two still in the hurt tone.

"Brownman!" Vav suddenly raises his voice a little. "You don't understand!"

"Freebird correct." Mogar adds.

"What you think I don't understand is your lies!" X-ray snarls. "Neither of you have the right to call me by my old name!"

"Well then what should we call you?!" Vav asks with his voice still a little raised. "The Rose Prince?!"

X-ray sends a heavy glare in Vavs direction. "Yeah. That sounds suitable especially coming from either of you."

Vavs eyes widen and he looks a little fearful as his anger seems to disappear as soon as X-ray says that. "X-ray don't do this!"

"And why not!?" X-ray growls back. "Why should I even listen to you?! You lied to me!" X-ray clenches his teeth. "After all that you did! You decide to add onto it with the lies that you handed out!"

"But Ray!" Vav says trying X-rays real name only to be cut off.

"No! You had years to tell me! Years to tell me the truth! But you just kept up with your lies!" X-ray turns his head away from Vav. "You were never going to tell me! Were you?! I know because if you did plan on telling me then you would have done so already!"

Vav looks down and Mogar turns away to look to the opposite wall of his cell.

Things fall silent as X-ray also lowers his head to look down with his chin almost against his chest. His cape seems to droop a little as if to add to the sad look.

"Guys! Come on are we really going to do this right now?" Hilda asks. "You do have some explaining to do but shouldn't we be trying to think of a way to escape right now?" Her words are met with silence.

Ash and Hilda share a glance of worry and uncertainty as Rusty looks to the two girls also uncertain. They then turn back to the other three as there is a little bit more of silence.

"Sorrowful." X-ray says almost softly.

"Regretful." Vav says in the same volume.

"All of those years that I lost." X-ray continues almost sighing.

"Memory comes at a cost." Vav responds his eyes cast in shadow from his bangs for a moment.

"Those I trusted let me down." X-ray continues to refuse to look up to Vav or seemingly anywhere that is not the floor.

Everything I tried to hide in my past." Vav says glancing away.

"It's too late to make it okay." X-ray responds as Vav is halfway through the word past and as he speaks he turns to walk towards the other side of the cell. His head still down.

The two begin speaking together. "Right and wrong. Changes with time."

As Vav looks down and X-ray glances up X-ray speaks.

"With every new lie installed."

"Every new truth revealed." Vav responds.

"Love and loss." X-ray raises a hand towards the wall in front of him.

"I've known my share." Vav says still looking away.

"We were inseparable." X-ray watches the wall he has placed a hand on.

"I had looked up to Geoff." Vav looks up as if looking sadly at someone taller than him.

X-ray looks down to his gloved hands that he brings to position so he can look at his gloved palms. "How can I trust again?" He questions to no one really as he balls his hands into fists closing his eyes tightly.

"What will become of us?" The two speak at the same time again.

"Can he learn to forgive?" Vav questions also to no one really as he is still looking up as if looking sadly at someone taller than him.

"Suddenly he was gone." X-ray seems to be talking to himself but can still be heard. He seems to glance down at a slight angle almost like to one side of his right shoe.

"Will he be victorious?" Vav wonders out loud.

The two once again speak together. "Was all our love for not?"

"At least you're safe." Vav closes his eyes with a slightly relieved look.

"How could he turn away from me?" X-ray almost doesn't seem to acknowledge the others right now. "Sorrowful."

Vav turns to look to X-ray a little worriedly. "Regretful."

"All of those years that I lost." X-ray lowers his now unclenches hands to his sides as Vav glances away with a guilty look.

"Memory comes at a cost." Vav says as he leans against the wall a little more than before.

"Those I trusted let me down." X-ray turns moving away from the wall only to turn so his side is facing Vav. His eyes half open and he isn't looking at Vav.

"Everything I tried to hide in my past." Vav says and X-ray speaks as Vav is halfway through the word past.

"It's too late to make it okay."

"What I'd give to take it all back." They speak in unison.

"Back so I won't get hurt." X-ray says on his own.

"Back so I won't hurt you." Vav also says on his own after X-ray had spoken.

"Foolish pride." X-ray moves towards the part of the back wall where he can look straight up to where the window is.

"Clouded my mind." Vav says only following X-ray with his eyes.

X-ray is looking up at the window too high to reach as sunlight streams through it into the cell. "I was blinded I believed all those pretty lights."

"So how can I fix this?" Vav asks himself out loud.

"And how can we move on?" X-ray asks himself as he closes his eyes softly.

"I'd give almost anything." Vav says turning to X-ray sympathetically.

X-ray lowers his head as his he speaks with his eyes closing tighter as he speaks then opens them again after. "I wish I could be ignorant."

"I know I messed it up." Vav adds. "But."

"I don't deserve this." They speak together as they both are now looking up from the ground as if to almost look straight ahead but slightly lower at the same time.

X-ray clenches his hands slightly. "I want to forget it." He says closing his eyes for a moment before walking back to the opposite side of the cell as Vav speaks a response to that.

"But it doesn't work that way."

"Sorrowful." X-ray begins pacing from corner to corner at the opposite end than where Vav is.

"Regretful." Vav watches X-ray pace.

"All of those years that I lost." X-ray says turning a little more aggressively in his pacing as he says this.

"Memory comes at a cost." Vav closes his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

X-ray stops where his back is to the three in the other cell as he looks up slightly at the wall by the corner. "Those I trusted let me down." He lowers his head so his chin is against his chest as he says let me down.

"Everything I tried to hide in my past." Vav lowers his head closing his eyes softly for a moment.

"It's too late to make it okay." X-ray slightly turns to look to Vav who isn't looking at him at the moment. He closes his eyes for a moment as the two of them speak together in unison the next line and Vav gets to his feet as they do this.

"We both know sorrow and regret!"

X-ray opens his eyes and flickers them at Vav. "You denied me my past." He says as their eyes now meet.

"I'm only trying to do what is best for us!" Vav slightly protests as he takes a few steps forward in X-ray's general direction and brings up a hand like he's cupping something with his plan facing the ceiling as he stands tall like trying to prove a point.

X-ray spins to look right at Vav with a glare of anger as Vav lowers his hand back to his side. "Well I never asked for this." He says then begins to stalk closer in anger. "I never wanted this!" He stops when he is in front of Vav and is slightly slouched. "All that I want is to be your equal." He says straightening, as the two watch each other's eyes, at the I want to be your equal part.

Vav smiles happier now and as if X-ray was being cute. "Look into your heart." He says then reaches over placing his left hand on the others right shoulder as the other follows the movement watching it. "You'll see that I-" he is cut off as X-ray suddenly pushes his arm to remove his hand from his shoulder.

"Just get away from me!" X-ray says angrily as he pushes Vavs arm off not letting him finish. "Please cease your empty plea!" He lowers his hand to his side. "You're always trying to be someone else!" He adds glaring at Vav suspiciously. "Now I realize." He continues closing his eyes softly. "I'm all alone." He gives a pointed glare at Vav as he says this.

"But I'm right here by your side!" Vav protests with a face turned into fear and worry.

X-ray turns away from him making Vav even more scared. "All that you've done is lie!" He begins walking away from Vav.

"Please do not turn away!" Vav pleads as he reaches towards X-ray who stops walking but there is a gap between them so Vav can't reach him from where he is.

"There's nothing you can say!" X-ray almost snaps at Vav as he slightly lowers his head like before keeping his back to the other.

Vav lowers his hand as X-ray says that.

The two begin speaking together again though not saying the same thing. "I cannot understand you are always resistant."

"I'm just apologizing." Vav says while at the same time X-ray says. "Stop apologizing."

"I feel something missing." They say together as Vav glances away then blinks only to turn back to X-ray.

"I just want to go away." X-ray says at the same time that Vav, who begins to head over towards the other, says. "I just want my friend back."

"Why can't we just." Vav begins at the same time that X-ray begins. "Why can't you just."

"Get ALONG!"

"Leave me ALONE!"

They say together as X-ray spins to face Vav in an angry stance as he almost yells at Vav who flinches leaning back a little in slight shock.

Vav blinks as tears begin to appear and he keeps his eyes on X-ray.

X-ray is glaring with clenched teeth before turning his head away. He turns his back to Vav and walks away halfway between the opposite wall and the middle of the room. He stops there and looks down with his head low.

Vav sadly turns away and falls against the wall before sliding down to sit on the ground again.

Neither of them speak another word to each other.

"Well that went nowhere." Hilda sighs.

"I really thought that they'd work it out." Rusty scratches the back of his head in a 'huh' way.

"Well they didn't." Ash glances between the two then glances to Mogar.

Mogar has moved closer to where Vav is as he knows that X-ray is also mad at him so he would only be pushing him further away by trying to talk to him. He was never really good with words; especially if he becomes angry though he is not angry right now he doesn't want to become angry by trying to convince X-ray that it was all for the best… especially with X-ray resisting any attempt made by Vav.

So now Vav and Mogar just kind of sit together with only the barred wall being between them.

X-ray doesn't even notice.

"Seriously!" Hilda groans. "Will someone at least explain what is going on?!"

"It's a long story." Mogar says quietly and his and Vavs hands join together as best as they can with the barred wall is still between them.

"Well I have a few things I want to ask." Rusty says with his hands at his sides. "Like when you said how could he turn away from you. Who did you mean?"

"My friend Vav." X-ray says.

"But I'm right here." Vav says softly almost pleadingly.

"You are not Vav Freebird!" X-ray growls slightly snapping at Vav. "You do not hold the name Vav in my eyes any longer. Vav is dead. He turned away from me and he was suddenly gone. All that's left is Freebird. The man I was hunting down for so long."

Vav, Freebird, looks away at this.

"Ok then." Rusty says deciding to step in by speaking up. "Well what about the whole pretty lights thing? Did you mean the city lights?"

"Yeah kind of. It's a bit of a long story." X-ray sighs softly. "It also is kind of connected to the time before our time as you know us." He glances to the window. "Freebird showed me pretty lights with the sun. And he told me that the lights were to represent that the sun is always there to be there in the form of sunlight or moonlight as the moon reflects the light. Not even the darkness can escape from the sun's rays because it reflects off the moon giving us light in the dark. Then after... Everything that happened... Before I knew that Freebird had managed to insert himself back into my life he took me to a few nice places to look at the city lights. When I saw them looking beautifully from the spots we would go to so we could look at the city lights... Well I believed that they were like the sun. They are always there when we need them especially in the dark. Where it is harder for us to see. They light our way through the darkness to help make sure that we don't get lost or possibly hurt just because we can't see anything." X-ray answers the question. "But now the sunlight especially is only yet another painful reminder of all the pain that has happened to me."

"And the denying of your past?" Ash asks.

"Well..." X-ray tries to think of a way to describe it. "Not only does that tie in with what happened in the past. In which I was... Sent away by Freebird for a while..." He says. "Then when I returned I was sent away again this time differently than before. But it also ties in with that he just had to enter himself back into my life. He had decided to lie to more than likely watch me for a bit. He took away my past this time and last time. Since this time was that he seems to have been trying to secretly mold me in the way that he believes I should be. He's resistant on telling me stuff. Somethings never change."

Freebird remains quiet neither confirming nor denying anything.

Hilda groans in frustration, they all gathered that Freebird felt that X-ray is always resisting him and his attempts to fix things. "Are we going to figure out a plan to escape or not? We can deal with your drama later."

This time it's Freebird who answers. "Our powers are useless. There is no way out."

"If we plan a smart enough plan there will be a chance." Hilda protests.

"There is no point." X-ray says not looking at anyone.

"There has to be a way. X-ray you might have a chance to get us out." Hilda turns to him but X-ray doesn't respond as he kind of just stares down at the floor by the wall away from everyone else. "X-ray?"

He doesn't respond.

"X-ray. Are you listening?"

He still remains silent.

Hilda sighs. "Come on. Why do you have to be so stubborn right now?"

"He'll come for an answer." X-ray says softly mostly to himself. "And I'll need to give him an answer."

"Which is why we should plan!" Hilda says.

"Yeah come on X-ray." Ash jumps in. "We can use it to our advantage."

X-ray is silent again.

"X-Ray!" Hilda tries a little louder but X-ray remains silent. "Come on. We can find a way out of here." She leans forward gripping the bars a little tightly as she stares expectantly at X-ray.

X-ray doesn't even seem to notice them anymore as he remains silent.

Hilda sighs heavily. "And looks like we've lost him." She says letting go of the bars to let her hands drop down to her sides. She turns to Mogar and Vav but they seem a little lost in their own world as they stay close together. "I think that whatever is going on has caused us to lose all of them at the moment. I don't know when they'll recover enough to even begin helping with an escape plan."

"So then what do we do?" Rusty asks turning to Hilda.

Hilda sighs taking a few steps back. "There really isn't much that we can do." She says. "There's no way we could coordinate a plan to escape between the three of us. Our best and possibly only option would have to have been getting X-ray to use the chance to get out of the cell then to let us all out... But I don't think we'll even be able to plan that now because we have lost him."

Rusty looks back to X-ray who hasn't moved at all. "Yeah. He seems pretty lost in space."

"As I said. We have lost him." Hilda slightly sighs.

"Vav." Ash looks to Freebird but he seems to be lost in a little world with Mogar at the moment. "Or Freebird or whatever." She tries but still nothing. "At least tell us what is going on?"

Still nothing and Ash sighs at this.

"This is really getting us nowhere." Ash crosses her arms over her chest.

"Guess we're sitting around to see how things go." Hilda settles on the ground.

Ash and Rusty join her.

They didn't have to wait long as the door to Freebird and X-rays cell is opened getting everyone attention.

AN:

I used a slightly revised, done by ear/listening to it, version of sorrowful regretful from Princess trixie sparkle. It's one of the songs that this story is based off of.

Hope you are enjoying so far.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make muffins.

Kitkat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

The man from before appears in the doorway. He has his eyes closed with his head slightly tilted down but only slightly. He opens his eyes and raises his head to look in front of himself and the same direction X-ray is in. "The time has come to take your side." He moves more into the cell. "The choice is yours alone."

At the part about the choice being his X-ray slightly sits on his knees head down and eyes cast into shadows cast from his bangs.

"In Freebirds shadow you can hide." The man says pausing for a moment in front of X-ray speaking as he places his foot down to finish the step he was finishing when he stopped.

X-ray glances back to Freebird, with his eyes no longer cast in shadows, with a look of slight uncertainty.

The man had moved around X-ray as X-ray turned and using some kind of magic the man causes a rope goes over to Freebird causing it to be placed like a gag as Freebird looks surprised at it. "With all his lies." He moves to stand in front of Freebird but face X-ray as the rope is magically tied to gag Freebird. "The truth you've never known." He moves closer to X-ray. "Or come with me embrace the dark." He flashes a quick smirk at X-ray.

X-ray blinks in slight surprise at the man.

"Unleash your nightmare half." The man says and as he does X-ray closes his eyes letting a few tears fall and he lowers his head so he's like that at the end of the sentence. "And by dawns light we'll set it right." The man looks to the window as he turns to face the direction Freebird is in. "We'll make it so." He says looking at Freebird who stares back in slight worry and slight fear. "And let our sorrows go." He closes his eyes letting a tear fall down his cheek. He turns back to X-ray and once he's closer to him he continues. "Come with my son." He puts an arm around X-rays shoulders closing his eyes softly and X-ray has his eyes flickered to the man. He then slides his arm off of X-ray as he walks a little away diagonally almost going in the direction to be in front of X-ray.

X-ray turns to watch him with half open eyes almost as if contemplating going with this man.

"I need you my son." The man says staying close to X-ray as he watches the other.

X-ray blinks in slight surprise.

The man moves closer and as X-rays eyes are cast into shadows from his bangs he has his hands slightly raised. He gently puts a hand on one of X-rays hands. "It's been such a long time." He says then gently pulls X-ray, who as he's being pulled up closes his eyes, up into a hug as he continues. "Since I have felt this close to-" He is interrupted though.

"Do you really think?" X-ray begins opening his angry looking eyes that shut tighter not long after the hug was initiated. "That I could ever join your side!?" He demands pushing the man away, who looks surprised while X-ray glares in anger, breaking the hug. "Do you really take me for a fool?" He questions as he takes about two steps back and he raises his head high. "All that your plan offers me is fear inside their eyes." He states closing his eyes softly with a slight nod like motion. "That is not the way I wish to rule!" He says as he stands tall glaring at the man with his legs slightly apart.

"Why can't you see all the pain that he has brought us?!" The man demands moving in an angry stalking like way closer to X-ray. "This is a way we can finally be free!" He adds seeming to grab the collar of X-rays top with the same magic he used on the rope.

X-rays eyes narrow even more. "All I can see is the fury that blinds you!" He tells the man. "Keep your revenge plan away from me." He pushes the man away again making said man take a step or two back as well as causing him to release X-ray.

"It's not about me. This is too involves you." The man begins as if to remind the other this time when using his magic it envelops X-ray. "He let you rot for a thousand years! Don't you think he should pay for all your tears?"

X-rays tearful eyes snap open, as the magic seems to be broken leaving a pair of glasses like tuxedo mask on the ground in front of X-ray along with a black bow tie on his left and a red rose on his right, glaring at the man even with a few tears escaping down his cheeks. "This is not a game Geoff!" He declares standing tall despite the tears. "I know how this will end!" He states. "Vengeance cannot bring your heart to peace!" He continues and as he says vengeance he slams a foot down onto the glasses I front of him smashing them causing all the items to each disappear at the same time in a slight black flame; then as he finishes the sentence the black flames are gone and normal flames seem to surround the man named Geoff, as he seems to silently gasp in surprise at the flames, that end up blocking him from view.

Geoffs angry eyes appear through the fire. "I decide what vengeance brings!" He declares as an opening in the fire appears revealing him as he slams a foot outside of the fire. He now has barbed wire seemingly wrapped around one leg and it spirals up around his torso then down one arm to end wrapping around his middle finger yet it doesn't appear to touch him in any place at all. "It's my means to an end!" He informs the other as he seems to stomp towards Freebird while the flames seem to lower until it's all gone. "With or without you I shall not cease." He declares as he looks ready to kill Freebird who is just watching gagged with a worried and fearful expression.

Though of course everyone is watching the scene play out between X-ray and Geoff.

X-ray moves to stand between Geoff and Freebird no longer crying. "Nobody is perfect." He says once he is standing between the two facing Geoff. "And Freebird is no different." He brings up a hand almost as if about to defend himself. "You must let go of the things long pass." He tells Geoff who leans a little close still looking angry.

"It's too late for sorries and Gavin's supper!" Geoff says being closer to X-ray then at the Gavin's supper part he seems to flick his hand by X-ray causing him to lower his defence and very slightly lean back with his eyes closed for a moment. He turns away right after as he finishes the word supper to walk away a little. "I'll be set free when revenge is cast."

"I fell to ruin by the darkness inside me." X-ray says watching Geoff who is looking over his shoulder at the other. "I paid the price." He closes his eyes slightly tilting his head down as he speaks. "Trapped inside the moon." He says a little softer than before but still able to be heard then speaks normally again as he opens his eyes glaring at Geoff. "Forsaken my ways I've redeemed myself at last!" He slightly tilts his head up softly closing his eyes but only for a moment to say at last.

"You cannot hide from the truth now." Geoff turns and moves towards X-ray.

"No." X-ray takes a step back.

"You will give into your dark side!" Geoff almost demands as his eyes meet X-ray's.

"No!" X-ray protests slightly looking away.

"And I'll give all you desire. If you can reject him. No longer will we have to hide!" Geoff says stopping to where there is a gap between him and X-ray but it is not rather big. He looks into X-rays eyes, as he turns back to him, with a look of warmth and promise.

As Geoff said that X-ray had to reject Freebird X-ray slightly turns his head as if to slightly glance back to Freebird who still hasn't taken off the gag.

Freebird is still watching in slight worry and slight fear.

X-ray lowers his head slightly to cast his eyes into shadows cast from his bangs. "Can't you see?" He begins. "It's over now." He turns back to Geoff with a slight glare. "Time to forgive."

Geoff eyes narrow in fury and possibly insanity. "Not for me. It's too late!"

"Don't let hate take over you." X-ray tells him.

"Hate's what fuels me it feels great!" Geoff informs him.

X-ray lowers his head shutting his eyes tightly like he's trying to not believe something. "Please Geoff. Leave me be." He pleads.

"Dearest Ray." Geoff says his eyes softening slightly. "You're like me!"

"NO!" X-rays head shoots up as he looks to Geoff in disbelief. "I refuse..." He slightly looks down.

"It's your fate come join me." Geoff moves closer grabbing X-rays neck gently with magic moving him back a step or two but keeps them kind of close as X-ray starts glaring at him again.

"NO NEVER!" X-ray rejects.

"YES FOREVER!" Geoff counters.

"I won't Geoff!" X-ray takes a few steps back as he is released from Geoffs magic. "Take all of your evil deeds and rot in hell!" He says only slightly raising his voice and he slams a foot down hard as he tells Geoff to rot in hell.

Geoff looks angry and disappointed. "So be it then Brownman." He uses his magic on himself and teleports away not seen after the soft flash is seen.

The door to the cell closes after that.

X-ray slightly looks down once this is done.

Freebird takes a few moments before seeming to be able to move again he reaches up trying to untie the gag.

Mogar gestures to let him do it and Freebird does in which it is taken off much easier.

Freebird turns to X-ray with a softer look. "X-ray." He begins but X-ray throws a look of anger over his shoulder.

"Don't you dare thinks that this means you are forgiven or anything." He informs Freebird whose smile drops. "I may not go along with Commander but that doesn't mean anything has changed between you and me Freebird!"

Freebird looks away a little sad. "Oh."

X-ray turns his head away from Freebird.

"Seriously! What is going on!?" Hilda demands. "How many times do we have to ask this before we get any answers!?"

"Then whose side are you on?" Freebird asks sneaking a peek at X-ray.

"Right now? My own."

Freebird sighs softly and turns to look to Mogar who meets his eyes.

Hilda groans wanting to face palm herself. "Why do I even bothering asking?"

"Well now what?" Rusty asks.

X-ray turns and goes to try the door but it won't open so he moves away from it as he turns away. He looks to the window but it's too small even if they did reach it. He glances around but sees nothing so he heads over to by the corner but not right at the corner diagonally across from where Freebird is. He sits down with his legs slightly to the side like he sat on his knees then shifted his legs to let his butt touch the ground. "I can still remember the love." He says quietly to himself. "The love I shared with my one and only... It seems so much further in the past than it is..."

"Well I'm not sure there really is a way out anymore." Hilda says. "We're probably going to be stuck here now."

"We should try to think of a way out." Ash says. "There has to be a way if we all put our heads together."

"There's no point. There's no way out." Freebird states a little lost with Mogar again.

"Seriously?!" Ash glares at Freebird. "There is someone who is obviously evil and obviously planning evil things! Yet you sit here and want to just give up!?" She slightly raises her voice. "I thought you were supposed to be heroes! So get up and help us think of a way out of here!"

"Freebird is no hero." X-ray says coldly making Freebird flinch.

"Put your arguments aside for one moment and help us get out of here." Hilda tries.

"As I said. No way out." Freebird says plainly.

"Ugh! Why are you two being so stubborn!?" Hilda groans loudly.

"Well." Rusty makes himself comfortable on the ground. "We aren't going anywhere so might as well settle down and enjoy the life in the cell."

"This is stupid." Hilda sighs. "We could have already gotten out of here if only everyone would cooperate."

"Well now only time will tell what will happen to us." Ash comments.

"I wonder what the food in this place is like." Rusty comments slightly thoughtfully.

"What if something does happen at dawns light? Like Geoff said?" Hilda asks.

"Hmm. Well if that is so then it might be another opportunity to get out." Ash nods looking slightly thoughtfully.

"And if nothing happens then we'll probably want to start wondering what the food is like in this place." Rusty points out.

Hilda turns to Rusty. "I take it you're hungry."

Rusty smiles. "Maybe just a little bit."

Hilda sighs slightly and turns away from the other. She turns to the window in the cell she's in. "I can't tell or even guess what time it is right now. Not from here anyways." She looks down to a spot on the floor in front of her.

"Well it's not night yet. It's still sunlight streaming through the window." Ash points out. "We still have a good bit of time to plan a possible plan to do if something is going to happen at dawn."

Hilda nods. "Yes. It's a good idea."

"One thing." Rusty jumps in. "What if they don't open our cell?"

"Then there might not really be much we can do other than hope that one of those three escapes and remembers to get us out." Hilda says. "For now let's plan if they come into this cell. So far it seems like it is just one person. We are three. So if we plan right we should be able overpower him." Hilda looks a little thoughtful. "So. If we go after him together it'll end up overwhelming him and we can take him down."

Ash nods. "That sounds like a good plan. If we overpower him then we should be able to stop whatever it is he is planning on doing."

"Well. That didn't take long." Rusty leans back slightly.

"Well I do not believe that it requires a big complicated plan." Hilda points out. "If the cell door opens it should be easy to know what we have to do."

Then suddenly there are the sounds of a cell door opening and everyone, except X-ray who is watching the side wall by the corner, turns to look to where it is coming from.

It's the cell door in X-ray and Freebirds cell.

They all expect Geoff to step inside but instead are surprised by another person walking into the cell that is definitely not Geoff.

"No way! What?" Ash gasps.

X-ray closes his eyes and slightly lowers his head. "In a perfect world... We would never need to face the world alone." He almost sighs. "They can have the world. We'll create our own. I may not be brave or strong or smart. But somewhere in my secret heart I know love will find a way. I'm home if he's right there beside me."

"I was so afraid. Now I realize. Love is never wrong and so it never dies." A voice speaks making X-rays eyes snap open and he spins around in surprise enough to look behind him at the person standing behind him. He is wearing a black shirt under a zipped up most of the way jacket that is black with blue shoulders and three white lines where the blue turns to black on the sleeve with two white lines on the wrist area. He also has on dark blue jeans and black shoes.

His eyes meet with familiar blue ones. "Vagabond." He gasps.

Vagabond smiles. And crouches as X-ray follows the movement. "There's a perfect world shining in your eyes." He says as he gently brushes a strand of hair behind X-ray's ear before pulling his hand back.

X-ray grins and jump hugs Vagabond who happily accepts it.

The three in their own cell watch in surprise and slight horror while Freebird and Mogar watch worriedly yet no one has moved or said anything to try to stop any of it.

Vagabond and X-ray pull away so X-ray is once again sitting on the ground while Vagabond is sitting on his knees.

Vagabond gets up to his feet still smiling at X-ray.

X-ray blinks in slight confusion wondering what the other is going to do.

Vagabond offers X-ray a hand. "If you lose yourself. Your courage soon will follow." He says as X-ray looks to the hand then back up at Vagabond. "So be strong my dear and remember who you are."

X-ray smiles and reaches up gently placing his hand into Vagabonds offered hand.

"X-ray! What are you doing!?" Ash calls gripping the cool metal bars. "That's the Mad King!"

But X-ray doesn't seem to hear her as he is brought up to his feet with some help from Vagabond; who mostly helps with silent encouragement to get him to his feet.

Freebird looks away and Moagr turns to Freebird as they both know what will happen.

"I missed you Vagabond." X-ray says staring into the others eyes.

"Please my dear. Remember? You can call me Ryan." Vagabond tells him. "You don't need to call me Vagabond or even the Mad King."

"X-ray!" Ash tries but still it seems to fall upon deaf ears.

"I love you Ryan." X-ray says smiling very happily.

"I love you too Ray." Ryan responds.

X-ray moves forward stealing a quick kiss from the other.

"Will you come with me?" Ryan asks.

The look X-ray gives him is all that he needs to know and he almost grins.

Ryan takes the lead as the two leave the cell hand in hand.

X-ray ignoring Ash and Hilda's calls of his name.

The cell door is shut behind them.

"What? What just happened? What was that?" Hilda questions in shock.

"As soon as Vagabond walked in... We already lost." Freebird says.

The three turn to him.

Freebird falls silent.

"But you didn't even try to stop it!" Hilda slightly protests.

"X-ray is upset at me and rightfully so." Freebird states. "And there is no way we could win against Vagabond in what just happened."

"I still don't understand anything." Ash says. "Come on Vav."

Freebird speaks before another word is spoken. "Freebird." He corrects her. "You can call me Freebird. I am no longer Vav."

Ash blinks slightly sympathetically. "Ok. Freebird." She corrects herself. "Do you mind telling us what is going on? We need answers more than ever."

"Vagabond was X-rays lover... Back before quite a bit happened." Freebird explains. "Before a certain event happened they were almost to the point of marriage... Which is why he put fake lava that one time... He would never actually hurt X-ray." He explains. "He wanted to tear us apart because he didn't want X-ray being even friends with me. Not after what happened... Though of course me and Mogar had to continue pretending so that's why things went the way they did against the Mad king..."

"Freebird. Tell us what's going on." Hilda says trying to not leave any room for argument.

Freebird sighs. "I doubt you'll like it."

"That's something we can decide." Ash says. "But if we understand what is going on then maybe we might be able to do something to stop whatever's happening."

"It won't be that easy." Freebirds eyes flicker to the three for a few moments.

"Please tell us what happened." Ash says softer this time.

Freebird sighs. "Alright. I'll tell you the story of what happened."

AN:

In this chapter I used the other song that inspired this story. Confrontation from Princess trixie sparkle. It was half done by ear half found the lyrics. Yes it is slightly revised.

Also I used lines from sound the bugle and can you feel the love tonight.

Yes there are parts also inspired from parts of MLP as well.

Hope you are enjoying and reviews are awesome but flamers will be used to make cake!

Kitkat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

"Long long ago we lived in a city with a castle overlooking the city..." Freebird begins. "Everything was peaceful. People would be busy throughout the day and sleep through the night. We lived with a group in the castle where the six of us ruled what is the kingdom... We had powers over different things like one of us could move the sun and another one of us could move the moon if we wanted to. We also held other names that were like our nicknames so it would help disguise us if we wished to hang out in peace in the city... Commander, Geoff, was seen as the leader of the group. However... Things began to change... It began to change in a way that the peace would not last..."

 _I'm not going to listen to you!_

"X-ray or well Ray also known as Brownman began to distance himself from me... I didn't understand what was going on... Then… Not too long later... Something changed inside of him."

 _The night will last forever!_

"He saw how people would turn away from the night and be out during the day... And it got to him... He challenged me and transformed into a much darker form..." Freebird takes a deep breath like a sigh. "He wanted to make people realize that the night was beautiful and should be appreciated… By making the night last forever... I tried to plead with him about it hoping that things wouldn't have to turn to being drastic..."

 _Please! Stop this! The night is indeed wonderful! People just need time to rest!_

 _And they could have done it during the day like I usually do! But noo! It had to be the night! They had to shun the night! Well that won't happen ever again!_

 _Please Ray..._

 _I'm not Ray anymore._

 _W-what?_

 _I am the Rose Prince!_

"He called himself the Rose Prince when he was in his darker form..." Freebird glances to Mogar meeting his eyes. "He attacked despite my pleas and I didn't want to fight him... However… I ended up having to defend myself... But his darker form was much more powerful than I was... I was taken down... Knocked out for a few moments then when I awoke I knew I was lucky it wasn't lethal. But that meant that I had to do something before something bad happened... So... I gathered special jewels that hold a great magic. I used them in hopes to turn him back to Ray... But as we all watched it ended up where the jewels banished him to an imprisonment in the moon... I was upset... I had lost a friend... Even though I also knew that this was not permanent. One day he would return and I hoped that when he did he would be Ray again."

 _How could you!_

 _Please understand. I had to do something!_

 _And what?! That 'something' was a banishment?! Just because of a little jealousy!?_

 _You misunderstand. If you would-_

 _No! I hate you! You deserve that punishment! Not him! You didn't give him a real chance!_

"There was mixed feelings about it in our group... Ryan who you know as the Mad King hated me for it. Geoff was kind of mad at me but also could see why I did what I did. Jack understood... He was always like a mother figure with Geoff being a father figure... Micool, Mogar, stood beside me as he understood that I wasn't left with a choice in what I had to do... I regretted what I had to do." Freebird closes his eyes gently. "So I didn't blame any of them for showing anger or hate towards me. Despite this we did our best to continue like normal... Though it wasn't the same... Ryan was gone a lot... Jack and Geoff often stayed together a little more than before and it usually left it with just me and Micool for quite a bit. But there wasn't anything for us to do about what had happened... We aged slower than others especially when we reached a certain age of being adults... Immortal in a way... With only some loopholes that could cause us to die... One way is by one of us killing another in our group... It wasn't until one thousand years later that something happened... Me and Micool were sitting outside when I looked to the moon... Only to watch in a slight flash the image made out of dark circles on the moon that looked like the top half of someone in a cape leaning back was gone... The moon looked normal again... I knew instantly that the seal had been broken... At first I was excited..."

 _Rays coming back!_

 _Huh?_

 _Look! The moon is normal again!_

 _... Yes it is... But you need to remember that he could still be the Rose Prince._

"I was reminded that he could still be the Rose Prince... And that turned out to be correct." Freebird opens his eyes halfway staring at a spot on the ground in front of him.

 _Haha! I the Rose Prince have returned!_

 _Please Ray stop this! People appreciate your night and all the wonders it holds! Things have changed over the years!_

 _You're wrong! This place could never change! They will never understand the night because they'll never even give it a chance!_

 _Ray..._

 _Ray? Who? No. I am the Rose Prince!_

 _NO!_

"I knew I wouldn't be able to win against him... The jewels had gone into rock form and their power sealed away... This happened because when away from where they originated from as well as the fact that if a person who helps use them is gone such as dead or banished in this case then they turn into that form... I couldn't use them... Of course he could easily defeat me this time because I couldn't use the jewels... No one could use the jewels until those that have the potential to be able to use it unite together to use them... Without Ray we couldn't use them... As well as that we didn't have any other group who had the potential to be able to use them... It's not easy to find someone outside of our group that has the potential... Though because we're different than normal people I was able to use them alone when I ended up banishing Ray though it only works if all of us are still alive and not banished as well as still connected to the jewels... So... I knew I had to do something before anything bad could happen and I gathered up my magic using every last bit of it... With Micool backing me up in the spell as best as he could... And... I released it... I used it all to cast a spell... A spell that was the only thing I could think of to do..."

 _Haha! You cannot defeat me this time! Not without your stupid precious jewels!_

 _I'm sorry. Ray. I know you're still in there. I know this has to be done and I'm sorry it turned out this way._

 _Fool! Your foolish words do not work on me! I will take you down this time!_

 _I hope that one day you can forgive me._

 _Prepare to die!_

"The spell to make at least Ray be reborn... The spell worked... But it seems that the others were caught in the spell as well... From what I'm able to piece together was that Ryan probably ran to try to stop me from doing anything and the other two followed because it was something going on... Something that might even change the kingdom... We all were reborn. I'm certain that if Geoff and Ryan were also reborn then Jack would have also been reborn as he would have followed the other two. Separated because of being reborn and all. What I didn't expect was that we kept all of our memories of our lives before along with our powers... But we kept our powers hidden and knew we had to act like we weren't who we were. Instead we have to act like normal people." Freebird sighs softly. "I took my chances with everything as I decided to try to find Ray and was relieved to find him as himself. I pretended to be someone else and not only earn his friendship but to try to prevent the same thing from happening again. However I continued to lie to him even when I felt convinced that what happened in the past wouldn't happen again." He lowers his head so his chin is resting against his chest. "I wouldn't blame him if he never forgave me."

"But you were doing what was best for everyone at the time." Ash points out a little sympathetically.

"Not everyone. I choose to risk sacrificing one of my friends to save everyone else... I sent away one of my friends into a very long banishment instead of trying to help them..." Freebird reminds them. "Then when I was given a second chance to try to help him... I instead choose to force us all to start over... With a spell that was a bit more than I had thought it was going to be." He sighs. "I forced them all to lose everything. It's probably why they, especially Geoff, want revenge on me."

"You did the only thing you could think of doing." Hilda begins. "Sometimes being a leader or a ruler means you have to make hard choices at times. Ones that might even weigh heavily upon your shoulders or heart."

"I know..." Freebird responds. "But that doesn't stop them from hating me for it."

"No. It doesn't." Hilda nods softly.

"It's ok. Something you learn is that not everyone will agree or understand what you do. Even hate you for it in the end. But as a ruler you should do what is best at the moment." Freebird slightly sighs.

"What do you think will happen now?" Rusty asks.

"Well Geoff will probably be planning to kill me and possibly even Micool for revenge. Jack might either follow Geoff or he might stay back only to step in if he believes it is right to. Then Ryan and Ray might just do their own thing." Freebird explains. "Geoff will try to kill me and possibly Micool as well. And it looks like he just might succeed."

"But it can't end like that." Ash gasps.

"Once his revenge is done Geoff might back off and no longer cause any trouble." Freebird says. "But if he does end up pursuing more after that then it might fall upon you guys to stop them. You helped us so I'm sure you can do it." He adds looking to the three.

"We will find a way to make it so Geoff can't kill either of you." Ash says. "There has to be a way."

"I highly doubt there will be." Freebird responds.

...

"Ry?"

Ryan hums softly in question.

Ray moves closer to the man he is cuddling with on the couch. He's lying slightly curled up against Ryan's chest and stomach reaching down to the couch between the others legs. "What's going on with Geoff? Is this really just because Gavin made us lose everything?"

"I'm not fully sure." Ryan tilts his head back to look to the ceiling. "I mostly went along with him so I could find you again. So I could be with you again." He lowers his head down to look to Ray though the others head is laying against his chest. "But we don't have to do anything with him. We will do our own thing. So don't worry." Ryan begins stroking Rays hair.

Ray nods and closes his eyes enjoying the feel of one of Ryan's hand stroking his hair.

A little later the door opens to the living room and Ryan looks back as Ray only opens his eyes half way as Ryan's hand pauses.

"There you two are."

Ray rises slightly with his hands on Ryan's chest to look to who it is. "Jack?"

Jack smiles and moves over to the two to stand by the couch. "Hey."

"It's been awhile." Ray says lowering himself back down onto Ryan's chest where he lays there.

"Ryan... Do you remember when we found the ruins of the crystal castle?" Jack looks to the other.

Ryan nods. "Yeah I do."

"The crystal castle?! Seriously? You went back!?" Ray gasps.

Ryan and Jack turn to him but Ryan speaks. "We didn't go back there intentionally. After both me and Geoff were defeated under our façade of not being who we are we went to wander for a little bit together. The three of us... We stumbled upon the crystal castle... The place where we, all six of us, fought Gus before everything happened."

"That was one scary battle." Ray comments almost softly and Ryan nods in agreement.

"Yeah. Well we won at that's what matters." Ryan points out. "Anyways. We checked it out since it was in ruin now because Gus was defeated. After that things began to change and Geoff started hating Gavin so much more than I thought he could." His eyes flicker to Jack. "What is it though Jack?"

"Well I believe that Gus may have either taken over Geoff or has influenced him with magic left behind from his defeat or something. Geoff wasn't the same after we visited that place... And now look at him. Ready to kill Gavin especially but probably Michael as well." Jack explains. "So I need your help."

"What? To protect Michael and Gavin?" Ray looks away angry at the thought. "Sorry but I'm not helping them."

"No. I wouldn't ask you to do something like that especially with all that happened. I know you would be angry still." Jack assures him. "What I'm hoping that you'll help me with is to get Geoff back. The Geoff we know not this person he's become."

Ray glances to Jack then looks down to Ryan's chest in thought.

"Do you think you'll be able to help? You'll probably have to defeat Geoff. You'll be doing it for me." Jack continues. "I believe that if you defeat him we can try to get the Geoff we know and that I love back."

Ryan's one hand not resting on Rays head clenches into a fist as he glares at Jack. "Just defeat him? Isn't this going to be like _that time_ all over again?! I'm not going to risk Ray being hurt again if this is your plan. You know what happened."

Ray shifts his head burying his face into Ryan's chest.

Ryan brings his hand down from Rays head to stroke Rays back.

"No." Jack says. "Not like that. I'm not going to make the same mistakes as Gavin." He says. "What I mean is bring him down in combat. Enough that we can move in to try to find a way to get him back to normal."

Ray shifts his head taking a peek at the other.

"We won't use the jewels. We can't anyways. But that doesn't matter." Jack says. "We can do it. We can bring him down in combat then try to help him."

"Jack." Ryan begins but Ray speaks up.

"We'll need a plan."

Jack and Ryan turn to Ray who has raised his head.

"Ray. You don't have to do this if you don't think you can emotionally handle it." Ryan says lovingly.

Ray turns to meet Ryan's eyes. "I fell to ruin because of the darkness inside of me." He says in a strong tone. "I'm not going to let Geoff, our friend, make the same mistakes I did."

Ryan's eyes search Rays for a few moments before he closes his eyes lightly. "Alright. I'll fight alongside you. I'm not leaving my love to fight alone."

Ray smiles and hugs Ryan who returns it.

"I can make sure that you two have outfits and make sure your weapons are all good for the fight." Jack says. "Both of you will have a better chance than I will. Once Geoff is down I'll move in. It's pretty simple."

"Well we should get started." Ray says with a glance to Jack then he looks back Ryan only to steal a quick kiss. "Even if we end up failing all we can do is try our best for our friend."

Ryan nods in agreement.

"Thank you." Jack says very grateful almost to the point of tears.

"We should get going. We don't have all day." Ray shifts to get up off of Ryan.

"Yes of course." Jack nods.

...

After a little bit Freebird had laid down on the ground using one of his arms as a head rest.

They hadn't come up with anything effective to stop what is most likely going to happen.

It's starting to get dark anyways and it's making all of them nervous knowing that something most likely will happen at dawns light.

Mogar, has stayed close to Freebird the entire time as Freebird has also stayed close to Mogar.

"We'll be ok... Right Micool? No matter what happens it'll be ok..." Freebirds eyes flicker to Mogar who meets his eyes.

"As ok as it can be." Mogar, Michael, nods. "It'll be ok Gavin."

Gavin, Freebird, closes his eyes seeming content with that answer. "Yeah..." He soon finds himself drifting asleep only to be awoken by a cell door slamming open. He whips his head up almost fainting to look to who is there hoping that it is Ray.

Instead there stands Geoff.

Gavin's shoulders slump then he glances to the window seeing sunlight streaming through it.

"It's dawn." Geoff states. "That means that it's time to get this show on the road."

Gavin turns back to Geoff.

"You don't have to kill him!" Ash tries to reason with Geoff.

"You know nothing!" Geoff snaps at Ash glaring in her direction.

"I know what happened!" Ash counters. "We all do."

"All the more reason to understand why this must be done." Geoff looks back to Gavin still glaring. "Why it has to be this way."

"Revenge is never the answer." Hilda tries.

"Need I repeat myself?" Geoff questions sounding slightly annoyed. "Though you'll have to wait a little longer." He adds to Gavin. "I do not plan to do this here. Don't worry. I set up special things for you all with the same spell on them so we won't have any one of you interrupting." He takes a step back. "So let's get going." He snaps his fingers and two dark figures move in.

They grab Gavin unlocking the chain from his neck but keeping the thing around his neck on and struggling seems to be fruitless.

Gavin is taken away then everyone else is also taken.

Not long after leaving, Michaels had to be done in the cell, a metal clamp around their necks like the one that had been holding Gavin.

They are also tied up and are put in the back of a van that was parked in a garage like place and soon are being driven to someplace.

It doesn't take too long for them to reach their destination.

They are being dragged out and the three are put into a cage while Gavin is tied to a metal pole with Michael just diagonal from Gavin also tied to a pole.

Once they are in place Geoff turns to the figures. "Go. Make sure that we secure the city."

The figures nod and head off to do as told.

Geoff turns to look to Gavin a smirk dancing on his lips. "Come one come all!" He calls out loudly raising his hands like it's a performance. "To the demise of your precious heroes!" He then chuckles in an evil tone. "Come witness their downfall!"

Almost as if the action is forced some people try to take a peek but keep their distance as if sensing that this is not an enemy they should get close to.

Geoff lowers his hands to his sides smirking even more. "I hope you're ready." He says. "Cause things are about to change."

Gavin looks pleadingly to Geoff but his look is only laughed at by the other man.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

"Alright is everything ready?" Ray asks.

"Yes. And since Geoff will send these minions he summoned to secure the city just in case I called Rooster teeth." Jack nods.

"And?" Ryan raises an eyebrow. He's wearing a black t-shirt, dark brown pants, gold armour that is around his neck and covers his chest reaching around to his back. He also has gold admired shoes that reach up to his knees and on his arms from his wrist to his elbow is gold armour. He also has his Mad King crown on his head.

"They have agreed to take care of the minions and knowing Geoff he will hold off the killing to make sure the problem can be dealt with. This will give you time to wait for the perfect opportunity to go to move in and attack." Jack explains. "After all he won't just leave them in the middle of town so he'll stay there. If Gus has let Geoff have some of his powers then you might have to break through a crystal barrier to get to him. He won't cast the spell to make everyone within the crystal not be able to use magic. He'll want to fight if needed."

"Seems everything is in order then." Ryan nods.

Ray looks down at the object in his hand. He's wearing his X-ray outfit since after planning he had to get ready, but since he had to put the armour on he had to use his X-ray outfit since that's what the armour was made for. He has his cape put through a part of the armour made to let his cape not be trapped against his body by the armour just in case if it was pressed against him it makes him unable to fight as he could have. His armour is like Ryans but a silver blue colour and instead of a crown he has a silver blue smooth helmet that mostly covers his head going down to be by his jaw though leaving his ears out in the open. So he can hear fine.

The object that Ray has in his hand is the missing piece of Ryan's mad king crown.

Just a little bit ago Ryan gave Ray the piece he had been holding onto to act like a lucky charm for him. Plus it also makes them feel much closer together almost like a promise ring.

Ray smiles gently bringing the piece to his chest closing his eyes softly.

"Ready?"

Ray opens his eyes and looks to Ryan. "Yeah." He puts the piece in his pocket and zips it closed to keep it safe.

"Then let's go." Ryan says and he leads Ray out of the room to go meet with the Rooster teeth group that will act like an army to allow Ray and Ryan to get to Geoff. "Onward!" He declares and off they go towards the city since they had to meet at the Rooster teeth building that was placed outside of the city.

The Rooster teeth people wanted some peace from the city so they have their building outside of the city.

Ray and Ryan walk off the path they were following to go to a cliff so they can look over the city.

The Rooster teeth people charge running for the city as the two watch.

Let the first part of the battle begin.

...

"Hmm..." Geoff turns. "Something doesn't feel right." He says to himself and he turns to glance around at the city only seeing a few minions that are just hanging around anywhere where there is people watching. "Something is up."

A minion, which are just dark figures, comes dashing over to Geoff. "Sir!" He pants. "We're under attack!"

Geoff growls slightly then smirks. "I doubt that they'll get very far." He says then glances over his shoulder to Gavin. "I will deal with you a little later." He turns back to the minion. "Fight them. They surely cannot be strong enough to go against us."

"Yes sir." The minion dashes off after that.

"Just to be safe." Geoff raises his hands to about his chest with his palms facing up like he's holding two balls and creates a black crystal one floor building slightly shaped like a castle but with no doors and windows are clear crystal. He also makes sure to send some black crystals to the road and sidewalks around the area to try to keep ground forces from getting through. "There." He lowers his hands to his sides. "Now we shall wait and see how things go."

Those sitting behind him hope that Geoff's minions loose the fight.

...

Ryan and Ray watch as it seems that the Rooster teeth people are winning. They also had watched the formation of the crystal meant to be a shield that Geoff created. They watch for a little bit longer before Ray finally speaks.

"Coward." Ray says. "Walled up in his fortress like it's a tomb."

"Our ground forces won't be able to get past the crystal field." Ryan points out. "And because of who we are going against we can't just give them wings to try to help attack Geoff." He adds.

"Yeah." Ray says with a nod.

"We don't need a big window of attack. He's lost a lot of ground." Ryan continues. "The others should be able to finish off the minions."

"And if they don't?" Ray turns to the other who glances to him.

"Why would they fail?" Ryan asks.

"Just looking at scenarios." Ray shrugs.

Ryan closes his eyes for a moment. "Well hypothetically speaking." He opens his eyes and summons his weapon from what looks like light which is a gold halberd that looks like a normal weapon. "We are prepared just in case."

"Hm." Ray smiles and turns back to the city. "It is obvious that Geoff or Gus or whoever he is right now doesn't know what forces he is up against." He says confidently. "Let us not make his end be much longer." He summons a silver blue sword with a navy blue handle, and it even has the parts of the handle at the top that stick out that are in the shape of crescent moons on the sides, from what looks like shadows. He jumps down from the edge of the cliff since they right now no longer need to hide so they can use their powers to be fine.

Plus they will have to fly past the crystal field and up to a weaker spot of the crystal castle like shield to crash through.

Ryan follows behind after Ray.

Back with the others...

Geoff had turned to glance to the others in his crystal shield but he closes his eyes and turns so his back is to Gavin again. "We have company." He states.

Suddenly two people crash through one of the clear crystal windows.

Geoff opens his eyes and looks to the two as they float side by side.

The twos figures become black shapes to anyone below them as they prepare a ball of magic energy that's like a light; by touching their fingertips so it comes together to form a bigger one with less effort put in. They throw the ball of energy right at Geoff together flicking their wrists while slightly moving like they are tossing something at the same time to make it go.

It crashes into Geoff with a heavy crashing sound with brown dust now in the air blocking their view.

The ones watching kind of need to block the dust from their eyes but they can still kind of see.

"Is that it?" Ray asks as him and Ryan watch the dust as they keep themselves floating in the air.

Suddenly as the dust quickly clears Geoff suddenly appears on top of a black crystal that pins Ryan to the black crystal wall in the spot where the wall took over the broken window.

Ray turns slightly wide eyed in surprise as he turns to get ready to fight and he barely has time to notice the black and grey scythe that the other has.

Geoff quickly slashes at Ray hitting the armour but managing to knock him away to the ground, between where Gavin is and where Geoff is, in the area where he crashes dust surrounds him for a moment. He turns as some light begins to appear where Ryan is trapped only for the crystal to be broken. He jumps back just before the crystal breaks as Ryan uses the wall to push himself forward.

Ryan swings his halberd straight for Geoff who counters it with a swing of his scythe causing the two weapons to clash.

The crystal that broke disappears in a quick black flame that lasts only for a moment.

Ray shifts from his back where he landed to his stomach and pushes himself up with his hands on the ground by the area where his chest was. He hears something and glances back with a gasp.

There is a group of small pointed black crystals turned in his direction.

Ray notices that his sword had been knocked away from him, probably when he was sent crashing to the ground, too far to reach right away. So he brings an arm up to create a shield from his magic only having to slightly move his arm to deflect all of the crystals. He lets the shield vanish and he rolls towards his sword picking it up as he rolls over it just in time to dodge the next attack that was heading his way.

The bigger black crystal, that is the next attack that was heading for him, that he spotted slams down to the ground where he was.

All crystals that missed or were deflected disappear in a flash of black fire.

Ryan had jumped away to avoid an attack so now him and Ray, who gets to his feet slightly sliding a little since he sprung up, have now moved so they are seemed to have switched sides. Ryan on the side of Geoff that Gavin's on and Ray on the other side of Geoff.

Ryan concentrates and his body gets slightly enveloped in a soft light before he speeds towards Geoff with his weapon pointed at him.

At the same time Ray prepares instead choosing to use three magic circle looking circles and goes faster seeming to go through them picking up speed through each one.

Once he's through all three they disappear and now both Ray and Ryan are charging towards Geoff at a great speed.

Geoff looks down and gets an idea. He slams the bottom of the scythe on the ground causing black shadow like tentacles to appear on each side that is about to be attacked.

Ray and Ryan slam into the darkness yet are stopped in their tracks.

Geoff quickly raises his scythe up to about chest height causing the darkness that stopped the two to shoot out pushing Ray and Ryan diagonally upwards to be pinned against the walls back in the direction they had just charged from.

Ray is pinned to the wall by a dark crystal that is around his torso down to the top of his thighs keeping him there. His body is still partially free since the crystal only reaches a little below his armpits leaving his arms and shoulders free. He also has his legs below the top of his thighs free. He hunched over slightly resting his arms and his sword on top of the crystal now loosely holding the sword. He's out of the fight at the moment as he tries to figure out a way to break the crystal and not hurt himself.

The way he's positioned if he breaks the part holding him then the shards could be sharp and hurt him.

That wouldn't be any good since Geoff, who seems to also have a mix of Gus's powers at the moment, is powerful enough it would become a risk of actually loosing if he's hurt.

He'll let Ryan take care of Geoff at the moment.

Ryan is being surrounded by the black crystal as if to help hold him in place this time but he glares at the crystal as he begins to get his powers ready.

There's a gleam where Ryan is trapped getting Geoff to slightly turn in that direction.

Ryan uses his power he gathered in a blast to destroy the crystal around him. He makes himself float moving to the side around what's left of the crystal and he charges towards Geoff. He lands on the ground and a split second after he slams the halberd down onto the ground.

But Geoff had moved away into the slight dust that has stirred up a little from the breaking of the crystal that had tried to trap him, that is now disappearing in a black flame, and when Ryan landed as well as tried to attack Geoff vanishes as if into darkness.

The others who are just watching look surprised that it's Ryan.

Ryan removes his halberd from the ground and looks up then slightly back over his shoulder angry. "Show yourself! You coward!" He calls ignoring the spectators.

There's evil laughter around him and he turns ready to strike whenever needed.

Suddenly Geoff appears behind him right as the dust seems to vanish but Ryan seems to be able to sense it and spins around just in time to knock away the scythe that tried to attack away with his own weapon.

Not giving Geoff any time to recover he slams the halberd into Geoffs chest and it seems like it's going through some kind of black portal or something.

Geoff's grip loosens on his scythe as he stares surprised that Ryan had managed to get him.

"It's over Gus." Ryan says. "We know that you've at least influenced Geoff." He informs the other. "So yield!" He demands slightly raising the halberd in warning.

Geoff blinks and his eyes turn fully red and gain dark purple flame like tails coming from the edges of his eyes as they are visible but slightly see through and are shimmering like in a breeze with ends pointed to the back of his head.

"Your eyes... So I see... Gus is in control now." Ryan says mostly to himself.

"So much hatred and anger." Geoff being controlled by Gus says almost as if in satisfaction.

Ryan looks down to the halberd knowing that Geoff is about to attack. He tries to pull it out needing to dodge the attack.

The scythe is raised and swung just as Ryan gets the halberd free before jumping back. The scythe ends up slamming against the ground instead of into Ryan.

Ryan has his halberd raised ready to fight.

Geoff removes the scythe from the ground and walks towards Ryan. "You were saying something about cowardliness." He begins and Ryan's eyes narrow. "But it appears that you have forgotten whose domain you are in."

Ryan swings his halberd upwards hitting Geoff making him stop walking letting out a grunt of pain as he is hit. He then slams his halberd into the scythe to hold off an attack that Geoff tries to swing at him. "I don't care what path you've taken Gus." He says strongly as he glares into Geoff's eyes as best as he can since they are just all red. He moves the halberd back to try to attack the side but Geoff blocks the attack with his scythe. "You will fail."

"It's as I thought." Geoff closes his eyes as his voice start to sound like a normal person talking but a mix of Gus and Geoff speaking. "Even the so called Gods lack purity in their hearts. All of them." He opens his eyes and tries to attack the other side with his scythe but Ryan manages to stop it with his halberd. "I can taste your anger and hatred." He tries to swing the scythe downwards onto Ryan but Ryan using the halberd's handle to catch the curve of the scythes blade; and the two are pushing against each other now instead of just stopping for a moment like they were doing before. "And it is deliciously entertaining."

Ryan blinks as his rage consumes him causing his eyes to turn fully white. "Silence you fucker!" He pushes Geoff away mostly by where their weapons are pushing each other and jumps back slightly before shooting a beam of light from the top of his halberd to towards Geoff who smirks.

Geoff disappears slightly just before the beam hits him causing it to hit the base of the crystal holding Ray.

As dust flies into the air from the impact Ryan raises an arm to slightly shield his face with one arm being brought up, as well as keeping the eye closest to where Geoff was closed with his other eye open to try to spot Geoff.

The crystal holding Ray cracks and Rays eyes snap open only to look up slightly worriedly to look for Ryan.

He only sees dust then a flash of light comes from a spot in the dust for a moment. He closes his eyes and gathers his magic to prepare knowing that he now has to take the risk of injuring himself to get free. He picks up his sword with his magic to leave his hands free to use his magic to destroy the crystal then he gets ready to use the magic he has prepared to destroy the crystal.

The others are watching as the dust begins to clear to show that Ryan is lying on the ground on his side with his back to Geoff.

Ryan's face is not showing the peaceful sleeping face but the upset face that is of someone in a nightmare. His halberd had disappeared in the time that he was struck with the spell in which it disappeared like the way he had summoned it.

Geoff stands there smirking. "You will die while being inside of a nightmare." He says crouching. "A nightmare that is of your worst fear." He says. "It's too bad that not all of my powers were brought back when I got into this body. Or else I would have just made you be in your worst fear. But in a way Geoff's ability over dreams does come in handy here."

"Now I'm curious. What is his worst fear?" Rusty asks.

Geoff smirks. "To lose the one he cares for most all over again." He gets up and raises the scythe over his head ready to swing it down towards Ryan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

Suddenly a slightly invisible dimly coloured blue sword slams into the back of Geoff's shoulder.

Geoff roars slightly lowering the scythe as if reacting in pain. He looks over his shoulder with a growl.

Ray was lucky he wasn't hurt when he broke free from the crystal that disappeared in the black flame like every other crystals once the area holding Ray was destroyed. He slightly moves up a small bit in the air as more blue swords seem to appear behind him like a warning that there's more where that came from. He drops down gently to the ground landing gracefully and he moves his legs a touch more open to make a stronger stance as soon as he lands.

The swords end up slamming into the ground since these swords don't last forever.

He didn't have enough time to use them as they disappear along with the sword in Geoffs shoulder that fades away as black tentacles seem to repair the wound before vanishing.

Geoff glares at Ray and turns moving a little towards the other.

Ray glares back and he raises his sword in his hand gripping the handle with both hands. He brings it up to chest height drawn back to have the handle in line with the side of his chest. He has the side of the blade facing him and the tip of the sword facing the direction of Geoff. He blinks letting his eyes become fully white and he sends sword after sword straight towards Geoff like they are raining from some portals on either side of him.

Geoff slashes his scythe sideways sending a block of black crystal to where the swords are coming from.

The swords slam into the crystal and Ray stops sending them.

The crystal stops moving but as Ray charges he slashes the crystal with his sword shoving the top half away since it doesn't disappear fast enough for him to just keep going.

He uses the crystal before it starts to disappear to leap off of to head straight towards Geoff.

The sword and scythe slam against each other as Ray seems to be held in mid-air as he tries to get a hit on Geoff who is resisting the attempted attack.

Geoff turns throwing Ray slightly in the direction Ryan is.

Ray turns to make sure he's facing Geoff and lands digging his feet down a little bit as he slides causing some lines to appear almost dug into the ground. He straightens, he crouched to help himself stick the landing, and swipes his sword slightly diagonally to go to his side with his dominant hand that is holding it as he straightens as if to say that he's still ready to fight.

Geoff is slightly turned from when he threw Ray and is glaring at the other. "The determination... The bloodlust..." He says quietly to himself. "Why do you go to such lengths to protect your petty heroic interests?" He questions making sure Ray hears him.

"You're a fool if you think that's what I'm trying to protect." Ray says almost glancing back to Ryan who is still lying there on the ground a little behind him. He tenses with a magic circle appearing under him to give him a slight boost in speed. He charges and slashes at Geoff before quickly moving to the side to slash at him again.

Geoff tries to land a hit a few times as Ray keeps moving around attacking. He ends up scratching Rays exposed arm once and hits his chest armour another time.

At the strike on his armour Ray darts back ducking into hiding by the cage before it is seen where he has gone.

Geoff glances around and Ray prepares his next attack while Geoff can't seem to see him.

Ray charges again moving fast enough with a slight boost from his magic, that he can throw his sword before Geoff can react.

The sword comes down upon Geoff slamming into his shoulder in a way that it cuts part of his body including the front of his shoulder and a little of his torso.

Geoff closes his eyes in pain and takes a few steps back as Ray skids to a stop, generally in the same place he was in before with Ryan behind him, slightly panting from running around.

Geoff is healed by the darkness and he glares at Ray.

Ray tries to summon the sword by grabbing it with his magic since it's too close to Geoff to run and grab it but it seems to be stuck.

Geoff turns and notices this then he raises the scythe causing black tentacles to come from the ground to grab the sword taking it away into darkness. He then quickly makes black crystals surround Ray like a cone shape with a space like it's meant to be window where his face can be seen.

Ray looks to the crystals slightly shocked then turns to glare at Geoff. "Release me." He demands.

Geoff laughs and slams the scythe into the ground so the blade is in the ground as if he has already won no longer needing his weapon. "In the right time." He says with an implied shrug and his voice is starting to sound even more like Gus's voice. "You know I've always wondered what could make anyone fear you." He moves a few steps closer with his arms over his chest. "Though I do believe I am starting to understand."

"If you are starting to understand and starting to fear me then why don't you release me?" Ray challenges with a small smirk dancing upon his lips.

Geoff laughs in a howling like way at this.

It takes a few moments before he calms down again.

"Oh you make me laugh. If I fear you then I wouldn't just set you free. But I don't fear you." He leans a little closer with a wide smirk on his face while Ray frowns. "I want to run a proposition by you. You still have a chance to rule the world."

"I would rather take my own life before I submit to a monster of fear like you." Ray responds strongly.

"Submit hm?" Geoff hums slightly. "Well. Wouldn't you be used to that huh? What with following the man you thought was Vav." He challenges. "Let me tell you something. As a tyrant the best kind of slaves are those that are willing."

"Shut up!" Ray slams a foot down sending some magic to the crystals to try to blow them away from him.

It only rattles them before everything calms down as Ray stops his magic that seemed to go nowhere in that one attempt probably because the crystals may have been made a little stronger than the ones before.

"You can push away this chance. This is the chance to make a different fate for yourself." Geoff leans back to standing tall.

"Save your breath." Ray simply tells him.

"I am giving you a chance to join me. Why can't you see that?" Geoff watches Rays face. "It would take a miracle to defeat me surely you know that." He almost growls. "But if by some miracle you were to defeat me surely you'll fall to those you trust all over again. Just. Like. Before." He adds the last three words a little sharply.

Ray clenches his teeth.

"But I would never make you fall because of something that is a part of you." Geoff continues.

Hilda is about to say something but Ash puts a hand over her mouth and shakes her head when the other looks at her.

Their eyes meet letting Ash silently tell Hilda to watch for now.

Ash's hand is removed and they turn back to the scene.

"Wouldn't it make sense for us to stand together?" Geoff asks. "You have an opportunity now to not only take revenge for what has been done to you. You can show how much stronger you are."

Rays eyes flicker back for a moment then flicker side to side.

"Together like coworkers we can show the world what it truly means to _fear_ the _night_." Geoff smirks wide as if he's already won.

Ray looks to him for a few moments then closes his eyes softly slightly glancing down. "You are truly a fool." He opens his eyes looking determined and he raises a foot up before slamming it down onto the ground.

This time as his eyes turn white his magic is strong enough to break the crystals sending them away from him only to disappear in black flames.

"So be it then." Geoff says as his body is taken over by shadow.

Ray charges almost like he's flying ready to fight Geoff with his bare hands and his magic.

Geoff envelops himself in shadow and creates himself like a big smoke like monster with his red eyes that have the shimmering tails.

There is a moment where Ray disappears into the darkness then the next moment Ray is sent flying in the same direction he had just charged in.

He is slightly curled up and hits the ground with his back by his shoulders only to slightly bounce. His helmet gets jostled off from the impact that he's luck he had the armour on or else he would have broken something. He ends up sliding on his stomach when he lands this time and a slight haze of magic is by his head. He pushes his torso up with his hands on the ground and his eyes narrow in terror.

Geoff returns to his normal form and looks back at Ray. "Such a shame you refused to join me." He says. "I think that a nightmare is going easy so enjoy reliving your banishment by a projected image." He turns away and begins to walk towards Gavin after slightly muttering about having to create an illusion in front of Ray's eyes instead of his worst fear spell.

Ray pants slightly as he begins breathing heavily and his eyes seeming to stare at nothing except maybe the haze. Though it's obvious that he's seeing something else other than the floor.

It's starting to seem like Geoff, being controlled by Gus, has won... Or so it seemed...

Rays breath settles back to normal and he lowers his head until his bangs cast a shadow over his eyes. "Hahaha!" He laughs in a slightly dark and evil way making Geoff stop in his tracks. "Ahahahaha!" He slightly tilts his head back but keeps his eyes in darkness.

Gavin's eyes widen in horror. "No! Not again!"

Ray shifts getting up to his feet as he begins speaking no longer laughing. "You thought that you had found an ally in darkness?" He stands there and the haze fades away. "Do you not comprehend the powers that you have?" He questions. "Similar powers that I was also born with." He says as he turns enough to look to Geoff letting his closed eyes no longer be cast in shadows and as he says the last four words his eyes snap open. His eyes narrow slightly and have an evil glint within them.

Geoff spins around suddenly fearful and he takes a step back.

Ray turns to full face him and begins to move towards Geoff who shifts to move away but now his back is facing a wall. "Where did you think the shadows hid from the all-seeing light of day?" He smirks. "Just who do you think stands against them?" He picks up the scythe out of the ground with his magic to levitate it to come with him as he is about to pass by it and stops after a few more steps. He looks down to the scythe using his magic to keep it levitated to make it look like he's going to attack from the side as he watches it slightly thoughtfully. "What you possess is a mere small amount of their power." His eyes flicker up determinedly. "Though it's same type of power of the darkness of the night that I stand against each and every night out of sight of mortal eyes. The darkness that helps cause fear of sleep and fear of the night."

"Stay back!" Geoff says a little panicked with his voice almost being completely Gus's voice at this point. He sends a ball of magic towards Ray in his slight panic.

Ray slashes the ball with the scythe destroying it as if it was nothing. "Your power is nothing compared to them!" He declares. "You are nothing compared to me!" He charges letting his body be covered in shadows except the scythe. He slams the top of the handle against Geoffs forehead slamming him backwards to a wall where everyone, except Ryan who is still in a nightmare, can see.

As soon as Geoff is against the wall Ray let's himself be seen as he puts the back of the scythes blade to Geoffs throat.

Ray is now wearing a black suit with a white under shirt, a black bow tie, a red rose on one side of the suit where the top pocket usually is and tuxedo mask like glasses.

Everyone watching gasps. Gavin and Michael in horror and the other three in surprise and slight wonder.

"You claim to know fear!?" Ray demands as Geoff, well technically Gus, looks scared to Ray. "Then let me show you true terror!" He slightly moves over Geoff as if to intimidate him.

"What are you?" Geoff demands since Gus has never seen this side of Ray other than in any memories that belong to Geoff.

Ray takes a step back removing the scythe now gripping it in one hand by his side. He chuckles closing his eyes for a moment then opens them as he moves his legs slightly apart in a stronger stance. "I am the Rose Prince." He states as he raises the scythe over his head using both hands now and his eyes turn fully white despite them not really being able to be seen since the glasses cover his eyes. He then slams the scythe down onto Geoff in an attack and in that instant that Geoff seems to have been cut a blast of darkness is seen then for anyone watching everything goes dark.

A few moments later they awaken with Ryan being the last to awaken.

The crystals, any restraints on anyone and minions are all gone and at least some of the towns people as well as those from Rooster teeth seem to be hovering close by watching.

Ryan eyes open and he gasps blinking his eyes open fully as he quickly sits up. "Ray!"

"What is it?" Ray comes over and kneels by Ryan who turns to him. He's back the way he was before with his armour but his helmet still missing. Though he didn't bother looking for it.

"Oh thank god you're alright!" Ryan says relieved and gets up to his knees quickly hugging Ray who returns it happily.

After a few moments they pull away and Ryan glances around. "Where is everything?" He asks. "The crystals... All that..."

"They were destroyed." Ray says causing Ryan to turn to him. "After the defeat."

"Ray!" Gavin chirps.

Ray spins around as if he has just remembered that he was there. "I didn't do it for you." He says with anger in his tone.

Gavin smiles. "I know." He assures Ray making the other blink in surprise.

"Then why did you?" Ash asks and attention is turned to her.

"To help Geoff and Jack." Ray replies simply.

"Ugh."

The two turn and see Geoff awakening seeming to be back to normal now.

Jack is on his knees with Geoff's upper body in his lap and head resting against his stomach. His eyes tear up looking extremely happy. "Geoff! Oh Geoff! You're back!" He hugs the other who returns it by placing a hand on Jacks arm.

"Don't cry my dear." Geoff says gently and shifts until he can peck Jacks lips and raises his other hand to gently wipe a tear away that dropped down Jacks cheek.

Jack smiles and gives a peck back. "I'm just so happy." He assures Geoff.

"But what happened?" Geoff asks looking around a little confused.

"Gus took over you." Gavin explains. "You were going to kill me and Michael for revenge."

At this Geoff frowns. "I may be upset at you for what happened. For making us lose everything. But even if I went for revenge you should know that I wouldn't just straight up kill you."

Gavin smiles softly as if in a silent thanks.

"May I ask what your powers are?" Hilda asks.

"Well Gus had the power of fear and though he did study more magic like we all did back then he was intending to use them for evil not for good. I have the powers of dreams." Geoff begins the list. "Jack here has power over light." He looks lovingly to the other who smiles back. "Gavin has power over the sun." He looks to Gavin who nods softly. "Michael has the power of darkness." He looks to Michael who nods kind of in greeting. "Ray has the power over the moon." He looks to Ray who smiles softly. "Ryan has the power over energy mostly light energy." He looks to Ryan who puts his arms around Ray from behind linking his hands that are resting on Ray's chest while Ray accepts the hug. "And that covers it."

"This is still new to me." Rusty scratches the back of his head.

"Well now what will you do?" Hilda asks and they all turn to her. "You've reunited and such. Done all that happened. So now what?"

"Well this time is not the same as it once was." Geoff says as he and Jack get up only for the raven to link hands with the other's hand once they're standing up. "Thus we cannot go back to the way we were before we were reborn. So we'll probably do our own thing." He concludes. "The world doesn't need to know about us in the way that they did before."

Ash smiles. "And this way you won't be stuck with heavy duties."

Geoff only chuckles in response before he finally speaks a verbal one. "Well that is for us to decide."

"Is Gus gone forever now? I mean last time we managed to beat him without Ray having to... change..." Gavin slightly trails off. "And we didn't even know he could until that one time." He adds almost hastily. "But now that Ray beat him so he has been taken down once again. Is that it for him?"

"I believe so. I felt like he died and at first I thought it was me but then I awoke. Now I realize it was really Gus." Geoff explains.

Gavin's shoulders slump in relief. "That's good to hear."

"Yes. I am so done with dealing with Gus." Ray says crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well it's all done now." Ryan sighs slightly in relief.

The city spectators seem to nod good jobs in their direction before wandering off probably not wanting to get mixed up with Ryan or Geoff or even Jack though probably mostly Ryan.

"It was good to help you." Adam says taking a step forward to speak for Rooster teeth.

"Thank you. For everything." Ray say as they all had turned to Adam when he spoke.

Adam nods and takes the lead as the Rooster teeth group head off back to their building.

And so the city was safe once again.

Gavin and Michael took to the job of fighting crime together though Michael still continues to do his best to protect the forest as well with Gavin helping where he can. They would often hang at one of their homes when they could even letting the other sleep over. After all they are lovers.

Jack and Geoff settled down in their own one bedroom apartment together to just relax in life as lovers, and soon to be fiancées.

Ryan and Ray have also settled down in Ray's apartment that they both now share together. Ray has decided he's done with fighting crime and put his X-ray suit away.

He now wears more casual clothes including his favourite purple sweater.

Currently the two are laying on the couch with the TV on to some random program. Ryan is laying back on the couch with the top of his back against the arm rest and Ray is laying back against him so his back is against the bottom of the others chest.

Ray leans his head back slightly to rest against Ryan and he closes his eyes enjoying the warmth as well as just enjoying Ryan... Maybe a bit too much... He blushes and opens his eyes as he realizes that he's getting a bit too excited. He and Ryan had mostly just hung around being with each other as their relationship isn't about sex it's about love though there is nothing wrong with sex. "Ry?"

"Yes?" Ryan glances down to Ray.

"Can we..." Ray can't help but blush even more as he suddenly finds himself unable to finish a sentence he has not said for a very very long time. He remembers the last time that he had asked Ryan if they could make love and that was before he was banished to the moon.

Ryan blinks slightly wondering what Ray is asking for then as Ray shifts he suddenly has an idea of what it might be. He smiles as he realizes this. "Of course." He kisses Rays head gently and Ray grins.

Ray shifts sitting up about to turn around but blushes like a tomato when he feels Ryan getting hard against his ass.

Ryan smirks and suddenly scoops Ray up into his arms to carry him bridal style. He carries Ray off into their room and gently sets him down on the bed before climbing over him.

Ray can't help the small shiver of pleasure go through him at being under Ryan.

Ryan is quick to remove Rays clothing as his eagerness shines in that moment. "I've missed you and this." He says gently. "Being with you."

"Me too." Ray agrees and the two share a kiss after that as Ray begins to undo and unzip Ryan's pants. He slips Ryan's pants off realizing the other isn't wearing underwear as Ryan licks his lips asking for entrance. He can't help but think typical before he opens his mouth letting Ryan's tongue slip inside.

They only break the kiss to let Ryan remove his own shirt as Ryan leans back up to pull his shirt over his head then tossing it away off to the side somewhere.

Once done Ryan leans back down onto Ray trailing kisses down his jaw to his neck where he clamps his teeth down onto a point he knows is sensitive.

Ray let's out a load moan of pleasure tilting his head back to let Ryan have more access. "Oh Ry." He moans a little softer as Ryan slightly loosens his grip on his neck. "More."

Ryan chuckles and begins to suck on his lovers neck as his hand travels down to Rays crotch gripping his erection.

Ray groans and bucks his hips into Ryan's hand.

Ryan begins stroking Rays erection pulling even more moans from his lover. As Ray is distracted he reaches into the nightstand drawer retrieving a bottle of lube. He pulls his hand away to open the bottle causing Ray to whine at the loss. He chuckles at this finding it rather cute as he always did when it happened. "I just need to get you ready." He says opening the bottle of lube getting some onto his fingers.

Ray shivers in desire as he watches Ryan put lube on his fingers.

Ryan places the bottle he closed when he was satisfied with the amount on his fingers on the bed beside them. He moves his hand lower down to let the tip of his pointer finger gently probe at Rays entrance.

Ray whimpers at this and Ryan pushes his finger in watching Rays face. He moans and shifts his hips as Ryan begins moving his finger in and out.

Ryan continues prepping Ray until Ray starts to push down against his finger in which he adds his second finger.

Ray groans at the feeling of the slight stretch.

Ryan works Ray open for the next while and as soon as Ray is relaxed. He then adds a third finger to stretch him open even more.

Ray tilts his head to the side closing his eyes in pleasure then opens his eyes half way to notice the bottle of lube. He shifts his hand to pick up the bottle only to put some on his hand.

Ryan watches Ray do this as Ray puts the cap back on before tossing the bottle to be on the bed but it falls off the bed and onto the floor. He continues with his actions ignoring what the bottle of lube is doing like Ray is, as he watches Ray reach his line covered hand down towards Ryans erection. He wraps his hand around Ryans erection getting a groan in response and when Ray starts pumping the others cock he gets moans that send waves of pleasure down to Rays own cock.

The two continue to work on each other letting out moans and groans to each other until Ray can't take it anymore.

"Ah! Ryan! Please! I need you!" Ray gasps out with a moan mixed in after a bit of this. He stares into Ryans eyes pleadingly.

Ryan kisses his lips quickly and he takes out his fingers and as a response Ray removes his hand from Ryans cock. He moves his hands to on either side of Rays body to keep himself up as he positions himself at Rays entrance and watches Rays face as he enters the other.

Ray closes his eyes tilting his head back with a loud moan of pain and pleasure.

Ryan pauses with just his head in and kisses the underside of Rays chin. "Let me know when I can move."

Ray nods softly and takes a deep breath to help relax himself. He nods after a few moments to let Ryan know that it's ok to move.

Ryan moves inside Ray more moving slowly into the other until he is fully inside of his lover.

After a few moments Ray looks down to look back to Ryan and Ray moans out a single word that makes Ryan want to pound into his raven lover even more than before.

"Move."

Ryan manages to hold himself as he pulls back slowly before thrusting slow and lovingly as Ray is still in a bit of pain.

They keep up the slow and loving pace until Ray starts to moan without any pain in which Ryan can no longer hold back.

Ryan starts thrusting even harder and faster but still lovingly.

Ray moans even louder and starts to buck his hips to meet Ryans thrust pulling some groans out of his lover.

Their pace goes hard and fast in a rough love making.

"Ah Ryan!"

"Mm. Ray."

They moan loudly not caring who heard them as Ray wraps his legs around Ryans waist to encourage him to keep going.

"Yes! Oh fuck Ry!" Ray almost screams in pleasure. "So good!"

"You too." Ryan moans nipping at Rays jawline.

"Mm. YEAH!" Ray arches his back into Ryans. "Ry! Ry! Gonna cum!"

"Me too. You feel so good." Ryan groans back and shifts his hands from by Rays body on the bed so one hand links with Rays as their fingers intertwine as they grip each other's hand while his other hand pumps Rays erection.

"YES! RY!" Ray screams in pleasure obviously ready to cum.

"Cum for me baby." Ryan groans in pleasure.

"RYAN!" Ray screams out in pleasure as he cums all over their stomachs, chests and Ryans hand. He unconsciously clenches around Ryans erection.

"RAY!" Ryan moans really loudly as he pushes in as far as he can cumming inside of Ray who moans out at the feeling of being filled. He slumps over Ray as his hand slightly bucks his hips at the last few spasms of orgasim before they calm down.

Though they take a few moments to catch their breaths before Ryan shifts back up to look into Rays eyes.

They share a quick kiss happily.

"I missed this." Ray says smiling happily. "It feels so good to be filled by you again."

Ryan nuzzles Rays cheek. "I'm glad we can be together again."

Ray kisses Ryans cheek by his jaw. "Me too." He agrees. "Me too."

Ryan pulls out carefully then flops down to beside his lover pulling him close with one arm to keep him in his arms while the other hand is still linked with said lover. "Get some rest my love."

Ray snuggles as close as he can to Ryan.

Ryan then remembers something and glances back.

Ray blinks looking up to Ryan. "Ry?"

Ryan turns back to Ray. "It's ok." He assures him. "Get some rest."

Ray trusts Ryan and he closes his eyes letting himself fall asleep safely in his lover.

The next day Ryan asked Ray to marry him and Ray said yes.

The end.

AN:

The final battle was heavily inspired by the fall of the crystal empire.

I hope that you have enjoyed this story and reviews are awesome with flamers being used to make cookies!

Kitkat.


End file.
